


Seven Times a-Coming

by mistresscurvy



Series: Porn Stars [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, F/F, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was remarkably hard for Lyn-Z to stop watching Gerard’s fuck vid and wait for Jamia to get home to finish it together, but she was just that awesome of a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Times a-Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jrho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jrho).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas fest.

It was remarkably hard for Lyn-Z to stop watching Gerard’s fuck vid and wait for Jamia to get home to finish it together, but she was just that awesome of a girlfriend.

She tended to pre-screen their porn options — her tastes were a little broader, and she also liked getting it _right_ for Jamia, knowing which ones were going to capture her attention and make it so easy for Lyn-Z to dip her hand under her pajama pants and sink her fingers up and in.

And this one was definitely in that category.

She was in their bedroom, flipping through a book she had read a hundred times and sipping some wine when she finally heard the key in the lock.

"Linds?" Jamia called out. 

"In the bedroom," she replied, tossing the book on the floor and grabbing her laptop from the foot of the bed, pulling it towards her and setting it up in between her spread legs.

Jamia walked in, throwing her keys on the bureau and smirking at Lyn-Z. "Well hello."

Lyn-Z nodded back happily, patting the bed with one hand and adjusting the strap of her tank top with the other. "I really want to hear about your dinner, but first you should get changed and get up here."

"You don't want to hear about my dinner," Jamia said, shucking her boots off and working her skirt down. She got her bra off from under her t-shirt, threading it through her sleeve and tossing it towards the closet as she walked over to the bed.

"I really, really don't," Lyn-Z agreed, lifting her head up for a kiss and pulling Jamia onto the bed by her hips.

"Well, you're in luck, it was incredibly boring anyway. So what are we watching?" Jamia said, settling next to Lyn-Z, her bare thigh up against Lyn-Z's boxer-clad hips.

"It's the latest release from Bob Bryar," Lyn-Z told her. "And it features—" here she paused for effect "—Gerard Way."

Jamia stared at her. "Gerard? Really?"

"Yup!" Lyn-Z said, feeling a little hysterical.

Jamia opened and then closed her mouth again, looking puzzled. "Does it. I mean. Is it going to be good?"

Lyn-Z pulled up the video and started it from the beginning. "I'm actually pretty sure it's going to be _awesome,_ " she said, watching Gerard and Frank rolling around on the bed, hands on each other's face as they made out and tussled, legs locking around each other. She could feel Jamia shifting next to her, and she snaked her arm behind her back. Jamia immediately shifted closer, turning a bit so that her back pressed up against Lyn-Z's breast, and Lyn-Z kissed her shoulder and played with the hem of her t-shirt casually.

She dug her fingers into Jamia's hips when the boys started tickling each other, startled by how much the playful interaction made her suddenly _want._ And when Gerard started to tease him, began asking him what he wanted and how, she ran her hand up Jamia's thigh, testing. The way Jamia's breath caught and her hips twitched up at her touch made her hand clench on Jamia's hip even harder, and she brought her other hand up to Jamia's cotton panties.

They were already damp where she touched her, and Lyn-Z could just imagine how slick she must be already, how swollen and hot and pink, and she teased with one finger around the leg elastic before she started tugging down on the waist with her other hand. Jamia helped her with them, kicking them off her feet and then turning to Lyn-Z and catching her mouth in a kiss.

Lyn-Z immediately went for her clit with her fingers, groaning into Jamia's mouth at the feel of her. She got one finger, then two inside, thrusting up and working her over with her thumb as Jamia shuddered and clamped down around her. Lyn-Z smiled against her mouth, loving the way Jamia tended to go off so hard on her first orgasm and then get pliant and relaxed, ready for another one or five. She kept stroking inside, kissing her way across Jamia's cheek to her ear. She whispered "Get your shirt off, baby," and then leaned back so that Jamia could pull it over her head and then toss it to the side.

Her breasts were lovely, high and full and the nipples just starting to get hard from the cool air. Lyn-Z bent over and took her left nipple into her mouth, licking it over and then blowing on it, watching it pebble up. She sucked it back in and flicked over it with her tongue, pressing up inside rhythmically as Jamia tensed and arched her back, twitching her feet as she came again. Lyn-Z sat back up, pushing gently at Jamia's shoulders until she caught on and laid down on her back, Lyn-Z's fingers still inside. She watched Lyn-Z intently as she brushed her hand over her belly, pressing down a little right above her mound before dipping her head down and licking over her clit.

She could hear Jamia's quiet gasps over the soundtrack of Gerard fucking Frank, and she brought down her other hand to rub over her own clit as she sucked on Jamia in time with her fingers thrusting inside. She felt Jamia shudder against her tongue, and Lyn-Z ground down on her hand, moaning around Jamia's clit as they both came. She started licking again, changing the angle of her hand to get deeper inside Jamia and feeling Jamia's legs twitch against her head as the slaps of skin-on-skin from the video intensified.

Jamia clenched down on her fingers again, her high-pitched noises getting louder and louder as she came again, finally going limp and breathing heavy. Lyn-Z continued licking her over, pulling her fingers out slowly and then sucking them down, watching Jamia's face as she cleaned off her fingers.

Distracted by the sounds of Frank coming, she wasn't expecting Jamia to suddenly sit up and push her onto her back, tugging her shorts off and pushing up her tank top. Lyn-Z gasped up at the ceiling when she felt Jamia's mouth on her clit and then the sharp sting of her teeth on her inner thigh, and she spread her legs further for her. She felt completely overstimulated, Jamia's face on her cunt and her hands in Jamia's hair, Gerard's pants and moans coming faster and louder in the background before they finally crested and broke.

She came once against Jamia's tongue, shuddering, her arms flailing wide, and when Jamia continued to suck after, adding two fingers up inside, she shook her head against the pillow, completely unprepared— _shocked_ —when another orgasm followed quickly after. She didn't even realize that she was chanting "Oh god, oh god, oh god" until Jamia had kissed her way up her body to her neck and then flopped down against her.

Lyn-Z kept breathing, suddenly aware of the silence in the background, and she turned to face Jamia. She was looking back at her, eyes bright and face relaxed, and Lyn-Z leaned over to kiss her, desperately needing that connection again.

When she finally pulled back, she tried out a small smile. "I told you it looked like it was good."

Jamia smirked back at her and pinched her side softly. "I bet we'd be better," she said, and Lyn-Z grinned happily. Fuck yeah they would be.


End file.
